Taking Chances
by BeautyTheVampire
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a single mother living in a small town, Mystic Falls, Virginia. She always wished for something to happen. She never expected to fall in love with Klaus Mikaelson, a man promising to change both hers and her sons life for the better, but what happens when her son's father comes back to town wanting his son.
1. Prologue:

**Title:**** Taking Chances **

**Pairing:**** Caroline/Klaus**

**Rating:**** M (some mature contents)**

**Summary:**** Caroline Forbes is a single mother living in a small town in Virginia, Mystic Falls. She always wished for something to happen. She never expected to fall in love with Klaus Mikaelson, a man promising to change both hers and her sons for the better, but happens with her son's father comes back to town wanting his son.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Caroline just stood there steering at the phone in her hand. She sighed sitting it down on the table beside here. Elena was off in Rome with Damon. He was taking her on a trip around the world. Something Caroline dreamed off.

She stood from her seat and made her way down the dimly lit hallway. She stopped at a door covered in races car stickers. She slowly pushed the door opened a little and peeked inside.

A small little boy was lying across the bed. Blonde hair was sticking out all over the place. Her whole life revolved around the sleeping boy.

When Caroline was sixteen she went to a party with the towns bad boy, Tyler Lockwood. One thing lead to another and they ended up in bed with each other. Nine mouth later out popped Bradley Forbes.

Tyler had split the moment she told him she was pregnant. The Mayor paid for all the hospital bills for her to keep quiet about the baby being Tyler's.

She watched as all her friends left Mystic Falls while she stayed behind. Her mother was nice enough to let her and her son stay with her.

Matt had stayed and helped out for a little while, but she could see how much it pained him to let his football scholarship. So she had told Matt to go. She told him that she would be alright.

Caroline slowly shut the door and continued down the hall to her room. She closed her door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: **** The chapters will be longer then this I promise. This was just a way of seeing if I should continue this or not.**


	2. Chapter One:

**Title:**** Taking Chances **

**Author:**** BeautyTheVampire**

**Pairing:**** Caroline/Klaus**

**Rating:**** M (some mature contents)**

**Summary:**** Caroline Forbes is a single mother living in a small town in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She always wished for something to happen. She never expected to fall in love with Klaus Mikaelson, a man promising to change both hers and her sons life for the better, but happens with her son's father comes back to town wanting his son.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Caroline or Klaus. Wished I owned Klaus. *dirty thoughts* Only own the plot and my original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

The buzzing of her alarm clock pulled Caroline from her slumber. She sighed turning in her bed. She pulled the covers around her basking in the warmth. Caroline groaned hearing a soft voice calling out for her, "Mommy."

Her door was slowly pushed opened. She smiled and held up her covers. The little boy came running and jumping in her bed. She wrapped her covers over him. Caroline snuggled Bradley to her chest. "Good morning baby."

"Mommy, grandma is making pancakes," he said with a huge smile on his face. Caroline laughed as she started to tickle Bradley. He went into a fit of laughter.

"Well let's go eat some pancakes," Caroline said jumping up from the bed and scooping Bradley up in her arms. Giving him a big hug and kissed him before setting him back down. She followed him back to the kitchen. "Morning mom," she said kissing the sheriff on the cheek.

"So what are your plans for today?"

Caroline dished out a plate and sat it down in front of Bradley. "Well I have to work till eleven tonight. Maggie said I could take her shift, and little man is going to Elizabeth after school." She grabbed another plate full of pancakes and sat down next to Bradley.

Once they were finished with their breakfast Caroline hurried Bradley to his room to get changed for school while she got changed for work.

* * *

"Mom you don't have to get out," Bradley said pushing open his door.

"Alright," Caroline said shut her door. She leaned over for a kiss.

Bradley pulled away, "mom my friends are watching."

Laughing Caroline nodded, "okay, I understand. Have a good day." Caroline watched her eight year old jump from the car and raced over to a group of kids.

She smiled when he turned back around and waved over to her. Waving back she pulled out of the school lot.

She didn't know when she became the uncool mom, but she guessed it was bound to happen sooner or later. Caroline made the short drive to Mystic Grill. She pulled her car into a parking space and shut of the engine.

She looked up in the rear view mirror to touch up her make-up. The Grill didn't pay much and she was relying on all the tips she could get, and the more dolled up you are the more tips you get.

She walked in giving Edward, the bartender, a high five. "Morning Doll," he called out.

"Morning Eddie."

"When are we you going to let me take you away from this hell hole?" Edward asked as she came out from the back tying on her aprons. That was an ongoing joke that went on since Caroline was about sixteen.

She had come to the grill after telling Tyler about Bradley and the Mayor telling her to keep quite. Edward saw her crying at a table alone. He had asked her what was wrong and all she could come up with was one little word, 'Boys.'

Edward had laughed and said he would take her away as long as his wife could come. That she didn't take to kindly to him cheating on her. Then they had both laughed.

She laughed moving up to pin on her name tag, "I told you. The day you leave your wife will be the day I let you take me away."

"That will never happen," a dark haired girl said pushing opened the door, "he loves me too much."

"Damn right," Edward said pulling her into his arm. He dipped the dark haired girl and placed a kiss on her lips.

Shaking her head Caroline laughed, "okay…okay get a room you too." She walked over to the front doors and flipped on the open sign. It buzzed for a moment before coming to life.

"So when do I have to pick up little man from school?" the dark haired girl asked.

Caroline thought for a moment, "its Friday right? So he has football, so around five-thirty." Caroline begin sitting the chairs back down on the floor, "and thanks again Elizabeth.

Mystic Grill was in full swing and Caroline didn't mind one bit. She loved the tips she was receiving. "Two shots over here Sweet Cheeks," called a deep voice. Smiling Caroline brought her tray full of drinks over to the table.

She sat out to shots of patron, "That will be ten, eighty-seven."

A guy with dark brown hair and matching dark brown eyes looked up at her. He gave her a devilish smile, "that's a bit pricey don't you think."

"Don't like it take it up with my boss," Caroline looked over to Eddie behind the bar, "he's the big guy behind the bar.

"Here Love," came a softy voice from beside her. Turning her head she saw a man light-brown hair and light blue eyes holding up a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change." His pearl-white skin was shining in the dimly light room.

Nodded Caroline took the money and walked away. She glanced over her shoulder and spotted those light blue eyes steering at her. The man raised his shot out to Caroline, as to say cheers, and downed it.

When Caroline left work that night those light blue eyes still fresh in her mind. She knew that they were just passing by, and stopped for a drink, that she would never see those eyes again, but she couldn't seem to lose them.

* * *

Caroline smiled at the little boy passed out in the back seat. She carefully slides him into her arm and made her way inside. Luckily his room wasn't that far away from the door.

He might only be eight, but he was a heavy eight years old. She gently laid him on his bed. Caroline pulled the cover over him once she had removed his shoes.

She walked down to her room with a sigh. The man's at the bars blue eyes still burning in her mind. _He wasn't that bad looking either_, she thought. Pulling off her clothes she made her way into her bath room.

She filled up the tub and poured some bubbles into it. Pulling her hair up she slowly slide in. She shivered at the warm water rushed over her icy skin. Caroline leaned her head back her mind taking her somewhere else.

_She was in a huge room with a bed in the middle. A hotel room if she had to guess. She looked around and spotted two glasses of champagne on a table. She picked one glass up and smiled. Pink champagne her favorite. _

"_Sorry I took so long Love," a soft voice spoke. That voice, she remembered it from somewhere. It hit her and she turned on her heals. Those light blue eyes smiling back at her. It was the man from the bar. The man slowly walked over to her. He noticed he was only in a towel. Glancing down she saw she was only dressed in a silk robe. _

"_Bradley," she didn't mean to say it out loud, but the man just smiled. _

"_His fine," he said. He took the glasses away from her and sat it down. He pulled her close to him. Her chest rubbing against his, "mother said he was sound asleep."_

"_Oh."_

"_Care don't worry tonight is about you," as if his words were like magic they were lying down on the bed robe and towel long gone. _

_Her skinned burned as his fingers run over his leg placing soft kisses as he went. Caroline shivered in delight. He bent down capturing her lips with his in a long loving kiss. His tongue licking her bottom lips begging for entrance which Caroline gave him. Their tongues slide against each other's._

_She brought her arms up around his shoulders and ran her hands down his back. Bringing him closer to her. He pulled back to trail kisses down to her neck. He began sucking on her sweet spot making Caroline moan._

_He ran one hand down her body and cupped her left breast. Giving it a soft squeeze before dropping his mouth to her nipple. He rolled his hips against hers. Caroline rolled her head letting a delightful groan escape her lips. He moved his attention to her other breast. _

"_Fuck me," Caroline cried out which was followed by whimpers._

_The man smiled and shook his head, "Not yet Love." He then made his way down her stomach to her sex. He ran his tongue over her clit back a forth. Caroline made a sound that she knew was not human. _

_The man worked his tongue in a circular motion. Caroline became breathless. Her desire for this man only growing stronger. _

_He came back up to face her, "you ready for me love?" His blue eyes burning into her greenish blue ones. _

"_God yes," Caroline moaned. _

_He lined himself up and slide inside her. His hand grasped her hips as he sped up. Caroline bringing her hips against his with every thrust. She dug her nails into his back which mad the man groan. _

_With every thrust she felt fire on her sensitive skin. His right hand coming up to cup her cheek. He attacked their lips again. Waves of pleasure washed over Caroline as her orgasm hit. Caroline groaned throwing her head back in pleasures._

"Mommy," Caroline dream shattered in front of her eyes as she was brought back to reality. Fuck Caroline you meet this man once and you're having a wet dream of him, she thought. She looked over to her bathroom door.

"What is it honey," she asked stepping out of the tub and wrapped herself in her robe. She pulled her bathroom door opened. Bradley was grabbing his stomach. She noticed how pale he looked. "Baby are you o…" she didn't get to finish before Bradley throw-up all over her floor.

"Come on baby I'm taking you to the hospital."

* * *

**A/N:**** So this was my first time writing a sex scene. I hope it isn't all that horrible. Anyway I not sure if I'm going to do a Klaus POV I think I might just keep it Caroline's. I don't know yet.**

**Tumblr: beautythevampire . tumblr**


End file.
